The Art of Evasion
by Elenothar
Summary: Once again Obi-Wan manages to run into trouble...though the reason is unusual, even for him. One-shot.


A/N: This was written for a challenge on another site, hopefully you find it funny...

The Art of Evasion

Anakin was enjoying himself – immensely. Sipping his drink, he casually strolled through the ballroom full of elegantly clad men and women, mostly nobles.

He and his Master were attending a party, celebrating the lasting peace treaty between the planets Abrion Major and Abrion Minor, which his Master had negotiated. At first the attempt had been though of as a waste of time because of the animosity between the two ruling houses, but in typical Obi-Wan-fashion his Master had gently talked them into signing the treaty – which was actually an advantage for both planets.

Speaking of his Master, as if on cue the Jedi Master, his waves of red-golden hair falling to his shoulders glistening in the light, appeared next to him, looking uncharacteristically worried.

Before Anakin could ask what was wrong, Obi-Wan leaned closer to him and whispered urgently,

"Do you see her?"

"Her?" Anakin asked blankly, wondering what the heck his Master was talking about.

Obi-Wan snorted softly. "_Lady_ Delia. I swear she is stalking me!"

Anakin choked on his drink. "Stalking you?!" he sputtered, torn between shock and amusement.

Obi-Wan thumped him on his back. "_Yes_. She wants to _dance_ with me."

Anakin stifled laughter at Obi-Wan's indignant expression.

"Then why don't you?" he asked, his eyes dancing with mirth. "You could use the practice."

Obi-Wan threw him a dirty look. "Funny, Padawan. Firstly she is a head taller than me, and secondly," he continued with great dignity, ignoring Anakin's muttered, "_That_ isn't difficult", "I _don't _dance with predators."

Anakin raised a brow. "Well, then..."

But Obi-Wan wasn't listening anymore. His eyes widened in horror as he caught sight of the dreaded enemy. "Oh no," he groaned. "There she is. Hide me!"

"What? Where?" Anakin asked confused. Obi-Wan peeked from behind his back. "The one in the pink dress!" he hissed.

"Ah."

Recognition dawned as Anakin noticed a tall woman stalking through the crowd. Admittedly, she _did_ look a tad predatory.

Obi-Wan had taken cover behind him again.

Lady Delia looked around imperiously, scowling slightly as she didn't see her prey, and veered off to the other side of the room.

A soft exclamation of relief sounded behind him and Obi-Wan reappeared.

"Thank the Force she didn't spot me! I don't know how I am to survive the night."

Anakin smirked. "Attract less unwanted attention, Master."

"I _try_," Obi-Wan replied sourly. "Somehow it doesn't seem to work."

"Do or do not, there is no try," Anakin quoted teasingly in his best Yoda-imitation – which was absolutely lousy.

Obi-Wan's glare could have molten dura-steel.

"Don't get wise-crack on me, Padawan. _You_ aren't the the one about to be eaten by a predatory female."

Anakin knew he was pushing his luck, but he couldn't resist to add, "_And_ a Jedi is always calm, Master."

Obi-Wan had just opened his mouth for a sharp retort, when Anakin was saved – of all people – Lady Delia approaching him.

In the blink of an eyes Obi-wan had vanished from his side and skillfully mingled with the crowd.

Lady Delia stopped in front of him.

"Are you Padawan Skywalker?" she asked, her tone everything but polite.

"Yes, milady." Anakin answered, bowing courteously.

"Did you see Master Kenobi? I much desire to...speak with him."

her brown eyes bored into him commandingly.

For a moment he was tempted to tell her, just to see the expression on his Master's face when she traced him...but no. Obi-Wan didn't deserve such a dragon – and besides he wasn't very fond of extra meditation.

So he just said, "No, milady, I haven't seen him for some time."

Lady Delia bristled with anger and stomped off, muttering a few choice words about his master under her breath.

Anakin looked after her chuckling quietly.

Leave it to Obi-Wan to manage the feat of getting into trouble even on a _party_.

END


End file.
